All Too Well
by XxForeverDisneyGirlxX
Summary: Ally has memories that she wants to forget but just can't seem to find herself able to. Those were the memories where she smiled, laughed, cried, and had her heartbroken. Those that she shared with her blonde best friend, Austin. The memories that she remembers All Too Well. ONE-SHOT T because of a little bit of language.


**Listen, I know it's been over a month! I am really sorry! School has gotten me to mix up my normal routine. And as some of you may have noticed, I have deleted Love In Disguise. I felt like I couldn't think of how to continue the story. I had a lot planned, but…idk I didn't really know what to put next.**

**Here's my new story! It is a One-Shot! **

**I do not own Austin&Ally, Disney does, or the song, Taylor Swift does. If you have heard the song before, then you'd know that the song is a little sad. So WARNING, this is gonna be a bit of a tear jerker/ heart pounder I guess you can call it. But you have been warned.**

* * *

_**I walked through the door with you.**_

_**The air was cold. **_

_**But something about it felt like home somehow.**_

* * *

"_Austin!" I giggled. "Put me down!" _

_Unfortunately for me, the blonde did not listen to me. He continued to spin me around tightly in his grasp. _

"_Nah, I'm good right now, Alls." He responded. I turned so that I was now facing him. I laughed when I saw his nose was turning a light shade of pink from the cold. "You're cheeks are pink." Austin touched my cheek with his hand, which was protected by his glove._

"_Your nose says the same thing." I tapped his as he scrunches it up. "C'mon, we better get home. It's getting late." He doesn't protest, he just takes my hand with his and we stroll out of the ice rink. No it wasn't a date. Merely just two friends having fun, laughing and just being themselves. _

_Austin drove us to my apartment and we made it there carefully because of the slick ice here in New York. He parked in a free spot in the lot and helped me out of the passenger's side. I laughed and he smiled and shrugged. We both said hello to the doorman, Daniel, who has become familiar with Austin now since we always hang out. _

_As we walked through the revolving doors, I shivered._

"_Wow, today's been colder than usual." I said through chattering teeth._

"_Ally, we've been in New York for 7 months now. And remember the time I performed at Times Square? Yeah, your eyes froze open, Alls." Austin reminded me. I rolled my eyes and he pretended to act hurt. "Ouch. That hurt my feelings, Dawson."_

"_Whatever, Monica." I teased back. He slightly glared at me, but let it go easily. _

"_Hey now, let's not make things get ugly." He chuckled. "I can't believe I told you that back in Miami. That was one of my biggest secrets ever!"_

"_Austin, let's be honest." I smiled. "I was bound to find out anyway."_

"_Yeah, but you wouldn't have found out then if you hadn't been pressuring me!" He shot back. I furrowed my eyebrows._

"_Well, sorry for being curious! That guitar was brand new and you just so happen to be caught on camera." I replied back innocently. We both laughed and once we headed towards the elevator. "God, I miss Miami."_

"_Yeah, me too. But this," He threw his arms in the air. "This really feels like home."_

"_How?" I laughed._

"_Well, anywhere that I'm with you. As long as I have you, I know I'm home." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I looked away blushing._

"_Aw, thanks Austin."_

I steadily unlock my apartment door and walk in. I look around and it didn't feel like home now. It just felt empty and forlorn. I glance over at a fairly large picture frame hanging on the wall in the living room. It was of me, Austin, Trish and Dez a few years back. We were at the carnival and we took pictures in a photo booth. I had my favorite one blown up to fit into a bigger frame. But my favorite one of all was the one of me and Austin at Trish's 15th birthday party. I smile while I remember every detail. But my smile falters when reality hits me. All that is gone. Trish and Dez still keep in touch, but Dez is busy with film school and Trish going to fashion school and still looking for a steady job makes it a little difficult to have one of those 'girl's day's like we had when we were teenagers. And Austin…well, let's just say it hasn't been easy.

* * *

_**And I left my scarf there at your sister's house**_

_**And you've got it in your drawer even now.**_

* * *

"Oh hey Dez!" I holler out as I spot the one and only red head himself. He spins around and smiles.

"Hey, Ally! It's been a while!" He beams. I roll my eyes.

"Dez, I saw you last week." I laugh and he pulls on a confused face. "Remember? Trish held a party to release her new line, So Over Work?"

"Oh yeah," He nervously laughs. "Right, so what brings you here? Anything interesting happen in a week?"

"Just coming here to grab a latte before I head to the office. And yeah actually. I couldn't find my red scarf that I've had since I was 18. I swear I had it with me." I look down, trying to remember.

"Well, what did you do the day you had it on last?" Dez asks, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Well, um, let's see. Trish and I went shopping." I recall. "Then, all of us went out for dinner. And then," I swallow. "Uh, Austin was taking me home, but we had to stop over at his sister's condo-"

"Wait, is it a thin material type scarf with music notes on it?" Dez interrupts me. I think for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" I question. Dez shrugs.

"I saw it yesterday." He replies. I raise my eyebrows.

"What? Where?"

"Austin has it." Wait, come again?

"Why does Austin have it?" I ask even though I partly know.

"Don't know. He never told me. I just saw him digging through his drawer and I pulled it out. He freaked out and snatched it back." Dez shutters at the thought.

* * *

_**Oh your sweet disposition and my wide eyed gaze**_

_**We're singing in the care getting lost upstate.**_

_**Autumn leaves falling down like pieces into place.**_

_**And I can picture it after all these days.**_

* * *

"_Ally, come on! It'll be fun!" Austin whined. I rolled my eyes._

"_That's what you said last time! Do I need to remind you of the consequences we paid?" I crossed my arms._

"_But I swear, this one is even better!" He took my hand and dragged me out of the store. _

"_Austin, where are we going?" I asked the tall blonde as he took me to his car._

"_It's a surprise." He yelled. I sat in the passenger seat and Austin hopped into the driver's side and started the car._

_Within 20 minutes, we have left the city and were headed north. I got bored of the silence and flipped the radio on. The announcer's voice echoed through the car._

"_And now, the brand new hit single by none other than, Austin Moon!" He said. I laughed as Austin smiled. "Get ready to get Loud!"_

"_Oh! I love this one!" I squealed. Austin rolled his eyes._

"_Ally, you wrote it." He smirked. I playfully slapped his shoulder._

"_Hey! I'm driving here!"_

"_Been looking for the one tonight, but I can't see you!" I started to sing. Austin let out a small chuckle. "Come on. It is your song. You have to at least sing it with me."_

"_Correction, our song." He corrected before singing along. "'Cuz I'm blinded by all the lights, oh!"_

"_Yeah I could never get it right. I need a break through. Why are you so hard to find? Oh!" I sang out. Austin and I began to bob our heads to the beat as Austin took the next line._

"_I've been searching every city, never giving up. 'Til I find my angel, diamond in the rough. Looking for a signal. Baby turn it up tonight!" He perfected every note._

"_Come on get loud! Loud, let it out!" He and I are now singing together. "Shout it out from the roof tops! Come get Loud! 'Till they shut us down! Come get Loud! Loud! Let it out! Show me everything that you've got! Come get Loud! Loud! I need you now! Baby, let me hear it Loud! Na na na na na na! Na na na na na na! Na na na na na na! __**(1)**__"_

_More songs passed until I finally notice something. This didn't seem right._

"_A-Austin?"_

"_Yeah, Ally?" He didn't take his eyes off the road, but smiled._

"_Where are we?" I asked him. His smile faded and his eyes grew wide. "We're not lost, are we?"_

"_Psh, what?" His voice reaching a higher pitch. Like when he gets nervous or when he's lying. "We're not lost. Ally, trust me. I know where we're going."_

"_We're lost, aren't we?" I asked him, simply. He just nodded and pressed his lips together._

"_Yup, pretty much."_

I mentally laugh at the memory. It took us about 2 hours to finally get to where we were actually supposed to go. Austin planned a nice little picnic but since we got lost, we didn't get to eat outside because it was too cold, so we just ate in the car. A major degrade from the actual plan.

I look out my balcony window and watch the leaves falling to the ground in a park right outside my door. Why do I keep thinking back to these? Austin's gone. I needed to face that reality. And I have. Haven't I?

* * *

_**And I know it's long gone**_

_**And the magic's not here no more.**_

_**And I might be okay, but I'm not fine at all.**_

* * *

I walk to my car, ready to head off to work when I hear footsteps stop behind me. I turn and felt my heart drop 50 floors down.

"H-hey, Ally," Austin greets. His hand intertwined with a girl I've never seen before. She had light brown hair to her shoulders and light blonde highlights. "How, uh, how have you been."

"I've, um, been good. Great even." I fake smile. That was a total lie. Seeing him there made me want to break down crying and start punching something. Especially with her. I let my feelings slide. I guess what ever we had before was gone, too. "W-who's this?"

"Ally, uh, this is Angela. Angela, this is Ally. Angela's my," _GULP _"Girlfriend." Austin introduces us. I smile lightly and shake her hand.

"It's great to meet you, Ally. I've heard so much about you." Angela says sweetly.

"Really? I wish I could say the same." I look from her to Austin, who has a guilty look on his face. "Well, uh, I better get going. Don't want to be late."

"I-it was nice seeing you again, Alls." Dammit. Why did he have to use that stupid nickname he gave me?

"Y-yeah, you too." I choke out. "It was great meeting you, Angela."

"Likewise, Ally." She smiles. I nod awkwardly as I slid into the front seat of my car. I watch them walk away and disappear around the corner. I shut my eyes and heavily take a deep breath. _I am so not okay._

* * *

_**Cause there we are again on that little town street.**_

_**You almost ran the red cause you were lookin' over at me.**_

_**Wind in my hair, I was there. I remember it**_

_**All Too Well.**_

* * *

_I was walking home from school the day Mother Nature chooses to unleash her wind. My hair was flying everywhere and I could barely see where I was going. All I knew was I was on the sidewalk, desperately trying the prevent any of my hair to get in my face. I heard a car horn beep from behind me causing me to jump._

"_Hey Ally," said a voice. I brushed my hair aside to discover the voice had belonged to my blonde best friend. "trying out a new hairdo?"_

"_Ha ha," I mocked. "You're hilarious, Austin."_

"_Well, I do try." He chuckled with his fake modesty. "Need a ride?"_

"_Sure." I opened the door and placed myself in his convertible. It may have been windy, but it was Miami so the wind wasn't all bad. "Thanks. I really needed that." I found a hair tie in my backpack and pulled my hair up into a messy bun. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Austin staring at me. I looked back up and nearly had a heart attack._

"_Austin! Stop!" The car came to a screeching halt. The both of us jolted forward. Thank you seatbelt! _

"_Oh God, Ally, I'm so sorry." He apologized. He almost ran a red light._

"_What happened?" I asked._

"_I was just…distracted." He hesitated his excuse._

* * *

_**Photo album on the counter. Your cheeks are turning red.**_

_**You used to be a kid with glasses in a twin sized bed.**_

_**And your mother's telling stories about you on the tee ball team.**_

* * *

_I drove over to Austin's house so we could finish our chemistry homework. I haven't really taken a good look at Austin's house or even been in any other place besides his room. Wait, I didn't mean it like that! It was just…oh forget it._

_Anyways, his mom opened the door with the signature Moon smile._

"_Hello, Ally!" She let me pass into the main hallway. "Austin's still taking a shower. I'm sure he'll be out any minute. For now, how about I get you something to drink?"_

"_That would be great, Mrs. Moon." I acknowledged politely. _

"_Please, sweetie, call me Mimi." She insisted. I followed her into the kitchen and she told me to take a seat on the stool by the counter. As she got me a drink of lemonade, I noticed a small photo album on the shelf. "Why don't we look through his pictures before he can protest." Mimi suggested. I laughed and agreed._

"_Aw, this was the time when lost his first tooth!" Mimi gushed. I held back a laugh. It was a picture of Austin in his pajamas smiling, but with one little spot missing a tooth. "Oh! This was when he first got his guitar!" This one was when Austin looked about 7. He had glasses on and was sitting on his bed, his face as if that guitar was all he needed to live. "And this one, was when Austin's tee ball team won their first game!" _

"_Mom!" We both heard a whine from behind us. We turned to find Austin in the threshold of the kitchen, a towel in his hand, no shirt, and his hair was wet. Did I mention he had no shirt on? "Why'd you have to show her that one!?"_

"_Aw, come on, Austin! I think you look so cute in your little truck pajamas!" I teased. He turned pink and snatched the photo book from me._

"_See, Ally enjoyed it." Mimi beamed. I nodded agreeing._

"_Oh yes. I did enjoy it. Very much, Mimi, thank you for showing me that." _

"_And, Austin!" Austin gave her a confused look. "Have the decency to put on a shirt! You have a guest, need I remind you that she is a girl?" The woman smiled and left the room. Once she left, I nudged Austin._

"_So, Austin, tee ball?" I laughed._

* * *

_**You taught me about your past**_

_**Thinking your future was me.**_

* * *

"_Was it really that bad?" I asked him, tapping my pencil on my chemistry book. _

"_That bad doesn't even cover it! That tooth wasn't even supposed to come out yet!" Austin exclaimed. I smiled and returned my focus on my paper. I couldn't help the feeling that Austin was watching me. When I looked back up, my suspicions were confirmed. He quickly spun in his spiny chair and I blushed._

"_Ally? Can I ask you a question?" He suddenly asked. I sat upright on his bed._

"_Of course Austin. Anything." I confirmed._

"_What-What are we?" I didn't expect that kind of question._

"_What d-do you mean?" I stuttered. He got up and sat next to me._

"_I mean, us. What are we?" He restated. I looked down._

"_We're best friends, Austin. Music partners. But more importantly, best friends. It was like we were meant to be friends." I replied. _

"_You know, I had that feeling too." There was a pause. "Ally, promise me that no matter what happens in the future, that we'll always be best friends. That we'll be by each other's side."_

_I smiled and touched his hand. "I promise. And if I were to ever break that promise, I will give you the right to completely ignore me for the rest of your life."_

"_And if I break it, then I will slap myself everyday because I broke a promise that I intended to keep. Even if either one of us does, which I highly doubt, I'd still talk to you anyway." We both laugh._

* * *

_**And I know it's long gone **_

_**And there's nothing else I could do. **_

_**And I forget about you long enough **_

_**To forget why I needed to.**_

* * *

Some things you can't stop from happening. I tried to forget it. I really did. I can't recall who broke it. Either way, it was all over.

* * *

_**Cause there we are again in the middle of the night.**_

_**We dance around the kitchen in the refrigerator light**_

_**Down the stairs, I was there. I remember it **_

_**All Too Well.**_

* * *

"_Oh god, Austin! You scared the pickles out of me!" I slapped my hand over my heart feeling my heart race. We both stood in the kitchen, in case you didn't know, Austin and I do live together, but we sleep in separate rooms because there is nothing, and I repeat NOTHING, going on. Austin scratched his blonde locks._

"_What are you doing here, Alls?" He yawned. "It's three in the morning."_

"_I was just getting a snack." I scanned the shelves of the refrigerator. "Gosh dang it! We're all out." I frowned. I felt Austin take my hand with his and he pulled me towards him. "Austin, what are you doing?"_

"_What? A guy can't dance with his best friend in the kitchen?" He asked. I rolled my eyes._

"_Not when it's three in the morning and with no music on." I said sarcastically._

"_Yeah, says the girl who's looking for pickles in three in the morning. And who needs music. We got ourselves a couple of pretty talented musicians right here." He spun me around._

"_You're crazy, Austin Moon." I giggled as he dipped me, without dropping me this time._

"_Eh, what are you gonna do." He shrugged. I laughed and laid my head on his chest. He was still about a head taller than me. Growth has not been good to me, but has been a benefactor to him._

* * *

_**Well maybe we got lost in translation.**_

_**Maybe I asked for too much**_

_**But maybe this thing was a masterpiece**_

_**Before you tore it all up**_

_**Running scared, I was there I remember it**_

_**All Too Well.**_

* * *

"_Ally, come on, you're being childish about this." Austin followed me out the restaurant. _

"_Well, I'm sorry you ruined my time with Elliot!" I spat without stopping. Austin ran ahead of me causing me to stop._

"_I said I was sorry." Austin frowned. I shook my head and moved past him. "C'mon, Alls."_

"_All I want to know is why." I spun around. _

"_Why what?"_

"_Don't act all dumb and innocent, Austin. You know exactly what I mean. Why'd you ruin my date with Elliot?" I questioned. He was taken back._

"_It was an accident!" He lied. His voice got all high. "And what kind of best friend would I be if I didn't make sure this guy was alright?"_

"_Austin, you've already met Elliot! And come to think of it, that didn't go well either. For the past 7 years that I've known you, you've always somehow ruined every date I had with a guy." I recalled. Austin shifted._

"_Well, sorry for caring!" He half-yelled. _

"_Austin, you know I love you, but can you care just a little less?" I asked, losing my patience by the second._

"_What if I just stopped caring at all? Would you like that, Ally?" I was utterly shocked. I can't believe he just said that. It takes him about 30 seconds to realize his words. "Oh, no. No, Ally, I didn't mean that-"_

"_No, it's fine. If that's what you want to do. Fine." I let the hot tears trail down my face._

"_Ally. A-Alls, I'm so sorry I didn't mean that. C'mon, you're my best friend, you know that." Austin's voice was in a panic._

"_Well, I'm starting not to." Then, I walked away._

Once again, I feel the tears forming into my eyes.

* * *

_**And you call me up again Just to break me like a promise**_

_**So casually cruel in the name of being honest.**_

_**I'm a crumpled up piece of paper lying here**_

_**Because I remember it**_

_**All, all, all…Too Well.**_

* * *

I pick up my phone and notice that I had once missed call and a voice mail I click on it and listen to whomever left me a message.

"H-hey, uh, Ally. I-it's Austin." My whole world stopped spinning. I dropped my phone and it landed on the carpet of my room. I continued to listen. "L-look. I feel awful for just ending our friendship like the way we did. For having you to meet Angela like that-oh God. What am I doing? Alls, I'm going insane. Listen, I really am truly, madly sorry. I-I, Ally, I need to see you. Just the two of us. You and me. Austin and Ally. I need to see you smile again. Hear you laugh. I just…I need my best friend back. So, uh, if I'm still your best friend as you are mine, um, meet me at Taylor's Coffee shop tomorrow at noon. Okay, um, I need to go. I-I love you, Alls." The operator spoke after that.

I couldn't move. Or breathe for the matter. How could he do this? Doesn't he realize that I've been trying to move past this? Now he just comes right back in, messing with my mind breaking me into the tiny pieces that I just glued together. Why should I go? But the more important question, am I going to go?

* * *

_**Time won't fly, it's like I'm paralyzed by it**_

_**I'd like to be my old self again, but I'm still trying to find it.**_

_**After plaid shirt days and nights when you made me your own,**_

_**You mail back my things and I walk home alone.**_

* * *

Later that day, with his words still ringing through my mind, I got a notice that I had a package for me at the post office. It wasn't that far so I decided to walk. I pull on my coat over a plaid shirt and head out the door.

I pass by a store that sold mirrors and I stop to look at the person I have become. I maybe still seem to be the same to the people actually looking at me, but what they don't know is that I've changed more than they could ever know.

I arrive at the post office and the clerk lady hands me my package. There was a note written on the top.

_To: Ally Dawson_

_Thought you might want these back. x_

_From: Austin Moon_

That's weird. It says that this was written on January 8th. It's February 11th. This package has been lost for a month. Either that, or they just haven't bothered to tell me that I got it. I open the box and find a lot of my old things. A bracelet, an earring, my 'Ally' necklace, and a lot more.

* * *

_**But you keep my old scarf, from that very first week.**_

_**Cause it reminds you of innocence, **_

_**And it smells like me, you can't get rid of it.**_

_**Cause you remember it**_

_**All Too Well**_

* * *

I find a seat at Taylor's Coffee shop and lightly tap my finger on my cup.

"I didn't think you would show." Austin's voice echoes through my mind and sends chills down my back.

"Yeah, well, I made a promise, which I didn't intend to break." I said quietly. Austin looks down, feeling guilty.

"I made that same promise and I broke it."

"I hadn't noticed." I reply, coldly.

"I've slapped myself every day because of it." I look at him in surprise.

"Seriously?"

"I told you I would if I did. And it happened." He says. I felt the corner of my mouth curve upward a little, but refrain from it growing bigger.

"Wait," I examine his outfit closer. "I-is that, is that my scarf?" I ask. He touches it and smiles.

"Yeah," Austin says.

"And you've kept it all this time?" I'm touched.

"Yeah, that night…I can't forget that night, Ally. No matter how hard I try. It was one of the best nights of my life. The night-"

"We had…our first kiss." I finish for him. He nods.

* * *

_**Cause there we are again, where I loved you so**_

_**Back before you lost the one real thing you've ever known.**_

_**It was rare, I was there I remember it **_

_**All Too Well**_

_**Wind in my hair, you were there, you remember it all**_

_**Down the stairs, you were there, you remember it all**_

* * *

"So what's the reason you brought me here?" I ask, awkwardly. Austin sighs and looks straight at me.

"I wanted to talk about that night." I shook my head.

"No, Austin. Just forget about it." I resist.

"No, Ally. I can't! Don't you get it? I can't forget it!" Austin confesses. "That night, you asked me for the reason why I always ruin your dates. The night where I ruined it all. And I thought you at least deserve an answer. I did that because…I couldn't stand seeing you with another guy, Ally. I know it's been said before, but I honestly wanted to punch a wall every time I saw you with someone else. It killed me to think that I wasn't the only one that could have you. Ally, I-I did all that because I wanted you all to myself. To me, you were my Ally. Just my Ally and no one else's."

"Austin-" I began, but he cut me off.

"No, please, just hear me out." I nod and he resumes. "Ally, I did that because I was in love with you. And I still am. I've been wanting to tell you for a really long time now but never had the balls to do it." Austin chuckles as do I. "And after hurting you that night, I couldn't live with myself. I felt like a total asshole and an idiot for losing the girl of my dreams. Forgetting everything was even harder. The time I nearly killed us for being distracted by your beauty, the time we started dancing in the kitchen with no music on, those scenes continuously play through my head non-stop. I tried to move on, as you've seen. But she reminded me of you so much that I accidentally called her Ally. She confronted me later on about how my feelings for you never left and she said she was totally fine with it and could tell from the moment we ran into each other."

"Are you done?" Austin is surprised by this, but nods. "Okay, now my turn. I can't say that I've exactly forgotten either. That night. That night was one of the hardest memories that I ever tried to forget. But I just couldn't. I've been thinking about it and I think that it was a test in how strong of a friendship we have. Yeah I know, we haven't talked to each other in months, but we had the will to come face to face again and talk about it. And-And I feel like our bond is stronger than ever."

"So does that mean we're best friends again?" Austin asks, hopefully.

I step down from my chair and Austin does the same. "If we weren't, what are we doing here?" I smile. Austin takes my waist and leans down to gently place his lips onto mine. I throw my arms round his shoulders and everything, good and bad, had disappeared. Well, except for those memories that I shared with Austin. Those I will always remember. All Too Well.

* * *

_**It was rare, I was there I remember it**_

_**All Too Well. **__(2)_

* * *

**Fin! I gotta say, this has been my favorite one-shot I have ever written. I really liked writing this one. Hope you liked it too!**

**Again, I am really sorry for being MIA. School's got me so….UGH!**

**(1) LOUD by R5! I fudging love this song! I do not own it.**

**(2) All Too Well by Taylor Swift. Again, do not own it.**

**Tell me what you think! **

**Review please! Review! Review!**

**Favorite!**

**xoxo**

**~XxForeverDisneyGirlxX~**

**Follow me on twitter! XForeverDisneyX and on instagram! Crazy4R5 ! Woot woot!**


End file.
